


Beloved

by Udunie



Series: Tumblr prompts [35]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, Alternate Universe - Historical, Ancient Greece, Dubious Consent, Lies, M/M, Pederasty, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religion, defloration, institutional pederasty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: Victoria nodded with a sour expression.“You could take him on, as an eromenos.”Peter linked his fingers together in his lap, smiling.“Oh, but what about my reputation? As you’ve put it, that would be scandalous.”Her mouth pulled into a frown.“Not if the High Priestess of the Ephesos temple proclaims that it’s the wish of Artemis herself.”Well.





	Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo guys! So, this is another poll winner prompt! I hope you will like it!  
> I imagined Stiles being 15/16 in this one, so if that's not your thing, proceed with caution. I hope all the foreign words are explained, or can be understand by the context ^^;;;
> 
> All my love to Emma! <3
> 
> The prompt was:  
> I’m super into when the bottom doesn’t rly know what sex is and they’re super oblivious, so the top takes advantage of them while throwing in some of their personal kinks because the sub won’t know the difference between kinky sex and regular sex.. I don’t know if that sounds appealing to you but if you ever feel like writing a one shot maybe consider a story like that?

**** “Victoria,” Peter said with a dip of his head. The woman’s eyes narrowed.

“I’m the High Priestess of Artemis, Councilor, you would be wise to remember that,” she said coldly. Peter bowed to her, a bit more dramatically than necessary. He knew that of course, but considering the rivalry of their families, he really couldn’t help himself.

“Of course, High Priestess, my apologies,” he said. “It must have been the surprise… It’s rare for a man like me to be invited into the blessed presence of one like you.”

Victoria huffed out a breath, motioning for him to sit.

“Yes, about that. I have… an offer to make you.”

Oh, that was interesting. Victoria had only been appointed High Priestess a few weeks prior. She was probably still trying to cement her hold on the great temple of Ephesus.

Whatever this was about, it could definitely become useful.

“I’m all ears, your highness.”

She gave him a look that said ‘you better be.’ Gods, Peter couldn’t fathom how Christopher could stand her for all those years.

“I have been made aware that you are… quite fond of one of the orphans living in the temple.”

It was Peter’s turn to size her up with suspicion. Oh, he didn’t particularly hide his interest in the boy, but he didn’t know he was being watched. Then again, he should have expected that. He had one of the highest positions on the king’s council, it was bound to happen.

“Oh, am I? Who are you thinking about exactly? You have many lovely youths living within your walls. They are all worthy of adoration.”

Victoria rolled her eyes.

“Oh, drop the schemes, Peter. You have your sights on that… that boy. That  _ Stiles _ ,” she said, spitting the name like it was rotten fish. It almost made Peter bristle. But she wasn’t finished yet. “It’s really quite scandalous; an aristocrat like you, lusting after a lowly, poor orphan like that… there are many boys among the higher class who would love to be an eromenos for an erastes like you.”

Peter leaned back in his chair. Yes, he was aware of that. All those snotty nosed, spoiled brats would have been happy - or more like, their fathers would have been happy - to have Peter as their ‘mentor.’ He assumed they would all come with their neat little tricks, the sweetest compliments on their clever little tongues… He didn’t care about any of that.

Stiles on the other hand… He was an awkward boy. Almost too old to become an eromenos, even if his station would allow it. And it didn’t; people of the demos weren’t known to practice mentorship.

But still, the boy had a charm that caught Peter’s eye the minute he saw him. He was so… innocent. Nothing like the sons of the aristocrats fawning around him at every party he attended.

“I don’t see how that is any of your concern,” he commented, just for good measure. Sure, Peter was in the right age for taking a protegee, but there was nothing Victoria could do to hurt him with this information. He had never even talked to the boy before.

For a moment, she looked like she was having a battle with herself, but then took a deep breath and looked Peter dead in the eye.

“I’m in a bit of a… situation. As the new High Priestess, it is my duty to clean the temple of our lady Artemis of… unseemly elements. A boy his age has no business living here, by nature, he is impure. There is a reason why Artemis prefers her servants to be female.”

Peter raised an eyebrow. Well, well, well.

“That being said. All the lower priestesses seem to be taken with the boy. They raised him almost from birth. If I just throw him out, they might make my work more difficult than it has to be.”

Oh.

“And I imagine you came up with some solution to this little problem that involves me?” Peter asked. He wasn’t foolish enough to be hopeful, but this might actually work out in his favor after all.

Victoria nodded with a sour expression.

“You could take him on, as an eromenos.”

Peter linked his fingers together in his lap, smiling.

“Oh, but what about my reputation? As you’ve put it, that would be  _ scandalous _ .”

Her mouth pulled into a frown.

“Not if the High Priestess of the Ephesos temple proclaims that it’s the wish of Artemis herself.”

Well. 

“So… I get the boy and can keep my reputation. You get rid of him in a way that will shut up your priestesses…”

Victoria lifted her golden goblet to her lips. 

“Do we have a deal?” 

Peter picked up his own drink, raising it for a toast.

“We have a deal.”

***

He was busy at the Council when his servants told him that Stiles had arrived at his house - the day after the declaration of the High Priestess that sent the aristocracy buzzing. Still, there was no arguing with the Gods. 

Peter finished his business as quickly as he could. He was aware that this wasn’t how things were supposed to go. He was supposed to court the boy, send him presents to show how serious he was… Taking an eromenos wasn’t a game. Well, not usually.

But of course there was nothing usual about the current situation. Nonetheless, Peter vowed that he would make the best of it.

And best of all, it wasn’t like that sweet boy knew any better.

***

He found Stiles in his bedroom - charming - sitting on his bed, tense and awkward. 

“You must be Stiles,” Peter said, closing the door behind himself. The boy jumped to his feet, trying to straighten out the short, rough chiton he was wearing. It looked way too small on him, but that was okay. Peter planned to dress him only in the finest garments - on the rare occasion when the boy wouldn’t be naked.

“Um… Councilor Hale,” Stiles said with a bow stiff enough that it was obvious that someone just taught him how to do it recently. Peter smiled, walking up to him.

“Yes, but call me Peter, please, since it seems like powers bigger than us decided on our fate.”

Stiles swallowed. He was looking at Peter with a curious expression, like he could remember seeing him. That wasn’t surprising - he’d fallen into the habit of letting his eyes feast on the boy whenever the was at the Temple. 

“I… I expected you to be angry,” Stiles said finally, his fingers twitching with nerves. Oh, how sweet.

Peter tutted, putting a hand on his shoulder and pushing him back to sit on the bed, taking a place beside him. It was satisfying to watch the boy’s face flush from the closeness.

“And why would I be? It’s the will of Artemis herself - the High Priestess was clear on that. Prophetic dreams are not to be messed with… Or are you… dissatisfied with this turn of events?” Peter asked innocently.

Stiles shook his head quickly, eyes wide.

“No! No, I’m not! It’s just… I’m not… I’m just a commoner. And an orphan. I’ve been told this never happened before.”

Peter rubbed the boy’s arm, as much to sooth him as to get him used to the closeness.

“Yes. The aristocracy and the demos are quite… different. There’s a lot you have to learn, but you needn’t worry. I will teach you everything you have to know.”

Stiles nodded jerkily, his hands fisted in his chiton. The poor thing.

“But first, let me give you a tour of your new home.”

***

Peter led him around the villa, showing him the bath, the dining hall, the statues in the garden… All the while, he kept touching the boy. Just a gentle hand on the small of his back, a brush against his arm to get his attention.

Stiles was obviously uncomfortable at first, but by the time Peter was finished showing him around he looked more at ease. Very well.

Two of his servants appeared in the hallway, holding towels and oils. Peter smiled.

Everything as planned.

“And now it’s time for you to have a nice, relaxing bath. The servants will help with everything,” Peter said.

Stiles looked unsure, like the prospect of leaving Peter’s side in this strange, new place was unnerving. That was excellent. But he did really need the boy to loosen up a little.

Peter smiled at him, going so far as to lift his hand, kissing the back of his fingers, startling an almost inaudible gasp from the boy.

“Do not worry. You still have much to learn today, and after you’re all cleaned up, I won’t let you out of my sight.”

***

Peter waited for him in his bedroom, lazily reading through some scrolls about new legislation to propose to the king. It was all very dull, but then again, with all the excitement the night promised, he didn’t mind having something to take his thoughts off the delicious boy.

Of course, when Stiles finally walked in, all of that flew out the window.

The boy was wearing a new chiton. Peter had it made especially for him; it was… indecently short with a low neckline and made of a fabric that was barely thicker than a butterfly’s wing. 

“You look stunning,” Peter said, completely honest for once. It didn’t hurt that the way the boy blushed at the compliment sent his blood racing.

“T-thank you, Cou- I mean, Peter.”

“Come, sit with me,” Peter told him, ignoring the little slip for now as he patted the bed. He watched hungrily as the boy climbed up to sit by the headboard beside him.

“Are you nervous?” he asked, laying a hand on Stiles’ thigh. The boy didn’t jerk away, but it was a close thing.

“I… People talk. About… About what the aristocrats do with their boys,” Stiles said, beet red.

Peter hummed under his breath.

“Yes, I imagine. But - as I said - there’s much you don’t know yet. I know that our practices… might look lewd or improper to someone like you, but there’s a very good reason for these mentorships… It’s as much a curse as a blessing.”

Stiles blinked at him curiously.

Peter sighed, face serious, like he was giving up a huge secret.

“I’m sure you know that the nobility are different. Most of the famous houses can trace their origins to demigods, at least,” he explained, waiting for Stiles to nod. It was all bullshit, of course. The aristocracy paid hefty sums for storytellers to connect their houses to the gods. It was all empty politics. But then again, the demos didn’t know any better.

“We are wealthy and powerful, because we are blessed by the gods. But… our good fortune is tied to our divine blood, and the blood needs to be tended to, otherwise it will thin out and we will lose the favor of the Olympians.”

Even to Peter’s ears, it sounded stupid, but Stiles… Stiles had been brought up in a temple, so far his whole life revolved around a goddess. He was eating up every word.

“The institution of ‘mentorship,’ that the common folk find so appalling serves that purpose. The men of the aristocracy need to pass down their essence to the younger generations, and the youth needs to be purged of the mud in their blood.”

Stiles was listening to him with his mouth partly open. Peter wanted to fuck his lips, but he reigned himself in. That time would come soon, but not yet.

“How… how does that work?”

Peter smiled.

“I will show you.”

***

Stiles’ lips tasted like the honey cakes from the kitchen, and they opened under Peter’s tongue like the petals of a flower.

He pulled the boy closer, his hand hot on his slim hips. Stiles was trembling, his fingers tangled in Peter’s chiton, like he was lost. Sweet, sweet boy.

Stiles moaned when Peter’s tongue dipped into his mouth, tracing the edge of his teeth and the inside of his lips. His inexperience was obvious, but only made him more appealing.

“Now  _ that  _ was a kiss, my beloved,” Peter told him when they broke apart. The boy’s face was flushed, eyes widening at the endearment, making him smile.

“Ah, yes. You, my dear, are the eromenos. The  _ beloved _ , the one who submits himself and receives the blessings of our relationship. I’m the erastes, the  _ lover _ . I’m the one who will guide you and teach you and give you all that you need.”

“Oh.”

Peter grinned at him, kissing that lovely little mouth again.

“Oh, indeed. And now, I’m going to show you one way to receive the blessing,” he said, turning Stiles on his front.

“Wh…”

“Hush, let me take care of you.”

Peter grabbed the small vial of scented, rich oil he kept close at all times, pouring a generous amount on his fingers before tracing the boy’s crack.

Stiles made a shocked little sound, but Peter grabbed his waist before he could wiggle away. 

“This,” he said, circling the boy’s hole with the slick tip of a finger, “Is where I'm going to enter you and fill you with the blessings of the Gods.”

“B-but…”

Peter slapped his ass. Not hard enough to hurt, just to see it turn rosy.

“I said  _ hush _ . Be grateful for the gift I'm about to share with you.”

Stiles’ hands twisted in the sheets, but he stayed put, his back arching beautifully when Peter slowly pushed a finger into him. 

“You… I… you shouldn’t, that… that place…”

Yes, Peter imagined that even with his sheltered upbringing, Stiles heard talk about how degrading and submissive it was for a man to accept another into his body. But - lucky for Peter - he was still a blank canvas. All Peter needed to do was paint a pretty picture.

“All is fine, my beloved,” he said, as soothing as he could as he twisted his finger before working a second one in. “Don’t you trust me? Artemis herself entrusted me with your life… This is how it was always supposed to go; you are my boy and you have to submit to me.”

Stiles whined, but didn’t protest further, dropping to his elbows and burying his face in the soft pillows. Just as well. Peter had work to do.

He was gentle - or as gentle as one could be when faced with the prospect of looming pleasure - but relentless, fucking the boy with his fingers, taking care to oil his walls up as deep as he could go. He didn’t want Stiles to hate the experience, after all.

“Almost there, my beloved. I will fill you up with the blessing of the gods just like Artemis intended.”

Stiles turned his face, looking back over his shoulder at Peter. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes filled with tears, but the hardness between his legs was enough not to make Peter take pity.

He didn’t waste a minute more than he needed, pulling up his own chiton and slicking up his erection before lining himself up. Stiles was trembling like a leaf in the wind, his hole twitching and trying to tighten up.

“It’s alright, my beloved,” Peter told him, pressing the tip of his cock to his entrance, testing the waters before something occurred to him. “There’s only one thing missing… This is a very important part, and I need you to do it right.”

Stiles blinked back at him, a tear running down his cheek. Aw, the poor thing. But Peter did want to teach him how to behave in this relationship; how to please his lover.

“You have to let the gods know that you want their goodwill,” he said smiling and just rubbing the boy’s rim with the head of his cock.

“H-how?”

Peter licked his lips. He was really quite amazed at how lucky he was.

“Reach back and hold yourself open,” he ordered. If possible, Stiles blushed an ever deeper red, but he was nothing if not pious, so he did as he was told, his trembling hands parting his asscheeks, leaving his chest flush on the bed.

“Good. Now the gods can see that you’re ready,” Peter said, making the boy moan. Oh, that was nice. So, sweet little Stiles was not horrified by the thought of others watching him… “Now you just have to ask.”

Stiles’ fingers twitched, slipping on the oil smeared around his crack.

“What?”

“Say  _ ‘Please bless me with your seed.’” _

For a second he didn’t think the boy would do it. He didn’t think Stiles was really innocent enough not to understand the lewdness of the words he demanded.

But then the boy closed his eyes, his pink, soft lips moving hesitantly.

“P… please, Peter. B-bless me with your seed.”

Peter groaned, feeling on the edge of coming just from the words. He pushed forward, all gentleness lost, fucking into Stiles with only the smallest restraint.

The boy cried out, the sweetest sounds of pain and pleasure punched out of him with every thrust of Peter’s cock. This wasn’t exactly how Peter intended this to go, but he’d been waiting for too long, he couldn’t contain himself.

He fucked Stiles fast and hard, the rhythmic slapping of skin against skin loud in the quiet room. It looked like the boy would try to push himself up on his hands, so Peter grabbed the back of his neck, holding him down.

“Stay,” he said, barely more than a growl. He was pretty sure he would have to make up an explanation for that later… but really, he just liked to see his partner completely submissive.

But for now, it was enough to just hold the boy in place; under Peter where he belonged. It took an embarrassingly short time after that for him to come.

From the startled, keening noise Stiles made, Peter had no doubt that the boy could feel it too.

“That’s it, my beloved. That’s the blessing of the gods, pouring into you,” he said, hoarse, his hips still jerking. “What do you say?”

“T-thank you.”

***

They lay on their sides, Stiles cradled close to his chest, the boy’s hot little hole keeping his softening cock nice and warm.

Finally, Peter deigned to notice Stiles’ cock; still hard and weeping between his legs.

“Have you ever experienced completion?” he asked, tracing the underside of it with a fingertip. Stiles’ whole body shivered even as he shook his head.

“The… the priestess told me I couldn’t live in the temple if I did,” he admitted.

Just as Peter expected.

“Yes, that is quite right. Artemis values innocence above all else. But now… now she entrusted you to me, and the blessing I gave you will do little good if we don’t purify you at the same time,” Peter explained. He took hold of Stiles’ wrists in one hand.

“This is something we have to be very careful with, so it’s better if it’s all left to me,” he said, kissing the boy’s neck and making him shiver. 

He grabbed Stiles’ cock, giving it a cursory stroke. Even that was enough to make that sweet little hole tighten around him beautifully. 

“First we will have to make sure that all the negative essence is gathered… That will take a bit of time, I’m afraid. But don’t worry, I will be sure to take good care of you.”

He didn’t hurry, running his fingers over the hot skin stretched tight on the boy’s erection, stopping whenever he felt like Stiles was close to coming.

It didn’t take longer than a few moments for the boy to be sobbing, trying to arch both away and into his hand.

“Please… Please, P-peter… I c-can’t…”

Peter tugged sharply on his balls to starve off the boy’s impending orgasm.

“Just a little more, my beloved. You’re not quite ripe yet…”

He rubbed his thumb on the head over and over, smearing around the boy’s precome. Stiles felt amazing around him, hot and tight, his hole clenching down around him. Peter could see that he was quickly getting completely overwhelmed by the sensations.

“Please, p-please!”

Peter smiled. They would have to work on his stamina, but for now, he decided to be merciful.

“Alright then, come,” he said, grabbing his cock more firmly and starting to stroke it fast and hard.

Stiles came with a scream, his body going rigid with pleasure and then melting into his hold.

Peter sucked a bruise into his neck, smearing the boy’s release on the sheets and snorting as he glanced over to see Stiles’ lax face.

Well, unconscious or not, Peter was getting hard again, hips moving lazily… There was really no need to wait until he was awake to give him a bit more of his blessing.

***

The court was still buzzing with the news that he had found himself such an unusual eromenos, but Peter didn’t care.

As much as he wanted to spend every second fucking the boy, he couldn’t just abandon the King. Only the gods knew what disasters the other Councilors would talk him into in his absence.

But, still, Peter refused to go without his boy, taking Stiles with him to the palace.

Of course, everyone was staring. It wasn’t just the rumors, but also the marks covering the boy’s body, and the sheerness of his chiton that left nothing to the imagination - not even the lack of his underclothes.

Peter was thankful that he recognized the boy’s exhibitionist streak soon enough.

“Come now,” he said, leading Stiles with a hand on the small of his back beside a group of old men, gossiping with dirty looks thrown their way. The boy looked uncomfortable, though his cock was still half-hard.

As soon as they turned the corner, Peter smoothed his hand lower, over the swell of that amazing ass and pushed the boy’s chiton up. Not much, just to dip a finger in his crack and scoop up the come leaking from Stiles’s well fucked hole.

He brought his finger to the boy’s lips, who licked it clean, looking at Peter innocently.

“That’s right, my beloved. As long as you don’t waste your blessings, you have nothing to worry about.”

Peter would make sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it!
> 
> you can find me at udunie.tumblr.com


End file.
